Onyx Unleashed story
Two mobians walked down a small aide street. The taller, obviously an adult, was a orange hedgefox with a rather bulky build. The smaller one was his son, casually hiding behind a green and red checkered bandanna that covered his muzzle. "Lee," the adult addressed his son. "You remember all the stories me and your mother told you?" Lee began to lag behind "Yeah….?" Flyby Prower, the adult, led him down one more side street that emptied out in front of a abandoned warehouse. "This is where some of those stories came from." He moved towards a small panel on the right of the massive door. Flyby opened it, revealing a input lock, he quickly pressed several buttons. Lee turned his head to a grinding echo, the metal door slid open. He stared at the inside; it was lined with silhouettes of random gadgets, airboards, gear and a motorcycle in the back part. Flyby broke Lee's gaze by speaking "This is the lab Vivos and I used when he joined Team Rogue." "What's this?" Lee said, holding up the one item he could see, a brown and black airboard. His father chuckled "That belonged to your mother, it's called the hard-drive." Flyby turned to the rest of the building. "I want you to have this place." Lee took a confused expression "T-this whole thing?" Flyby smiled "Yep." His face lit up. "First! There's someone that wants to meet you!" His son blinked in confusion. "Wha….?" "AMBER! COME HERE!!" A series of thumping followed by a pair of glowing ovals illuminating a figure, rushing at him. "What the?!?" He screamed as the person tackled Lee in a…. hug? The unknown figure got off of Lee, then spoke in a surprisingly feminine voice. "You must be Lee! Flyby's told me so much about you!" "Dad? Do you need to explain something to me?" Flyby, still holding his cheery demeanor, scratched his spines "Lee? I want you to meet Amber. She's something I've been working on, for you." He flipped a switch, turning the lights on. Lee looked at Amber in the light: she stood a little shorter than him, had gray fur and resembled Flyby's old friend, Vivos. Her tail wagged with excitement behind her and tufts of black tipped hair was held in place by sky-blue rings. one of the things that stuck out in his mind were her eyes, which glowed a bright turquoise. Her voice came forth again "Hello, Lee, nice to meet you." She extended her hand to him. "…. Hi…. You too?" He took her hand. It looked like metal, but felt like fur. Lee liked it. "I was hoping it might help with…you know, Luminious." He heard his father say. A dark ghostly voice echoed in the back of his mind "No. She'll never replace her….." Lee forced the thoughts back, thinking "What was that?…" Amber looked at his left arm in curiosity, seeing the silver metallic substance that had replaced the fur there. "Wow, Flyby wasn't lying. It is metal, does it hurt?" Lee tried to pull his shirt sleeve over to no avail. "No, not at all." He answered, hiding the fact that the pain was something he was still trying to get a grip on. The ghastly voice returned. "Who is she to care about you?" Lee pondered the thought for a moment, coming to the conclusion it was correct; after all, he'd just met her. "You're going to follow me everywhere, aren't you? Well, I'll permit that, but we aren't friends." He said to himself, talking as if he were speaking to Amber. Category:Stories